Episode 3706
Mikey Episode Number: 3706 Date: Friday, August 29, 1997 Sponsors: H, 9 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Annie Evans 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Celia Cruz tells Big Bird about a hummingbird, and sings "Zunzun." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon shows a few Spanish words - which are also English words |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson, Roscoe Orman and Fran Brill narrate "Great Moments at the Sink," in which Timothy brushes his teeth. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Falling leaves form H and h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Simpsons | style="text-align: center"|Deep Space Homer |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Which footprint doesn't belong? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Morgan sings the alphabet for Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Puzzle Place Song | style="text-align: center"|Skye sings "Changing Channels" while his friends are staring at the TV. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman dogs: Jack and Jill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn is sad because of how small she is; Ziggy Marley and the Melody Makers cheer her up by singing "Small People". They are joined by Big Bird, Snuffy, the Birdketeers, Natasha, Merry Monster, and Billy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Marty the chair keeps bumping into things, until he finds his glasses. "See ya later!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover sings about his furry little shadow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is told that his dog looks thirsty, and says that his dog is a hot dog. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids form H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Flossee and Splat stop at the playground and play rather intensely on the seesaw. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Boober Fraggle sings "Get Blue (Goin' Down the Road)" while wandering around Fraggle Rock |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lizard sings about how she likes to be "Above it All" as well as below Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Young George Washington |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Nine (cameo by Rowlf the Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert explore an Egyptian pyramid. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Orangutans playing (piano music) |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide